Genocider Danis : Asesina De Ojos Vacios
by zachiri
Summary: Daniel Canteras es un adolescente de 13 años con una vida normal hasta que un día llega una nueva alumna Danis Allen que poco despues de matar a su mejor amigo descubre que ella es la famosa asesina mundial "Genocider Danis"


**Si la historia les parece muy perturbadora por favor haganmelo saber para cambiarla un poco (espero que eso no pase trabaje mucho en esto) disfrutenla n.n**

* * *

Pensé que solo había sido un sueño pero fue muy real una sensación tan horrible que te dan ganas de tirarte por la ventana hasta que sientas algo peor, ese sentimiento de dolor y temor jamás desaparecerá siempre estará en mi mente al igual que su imagen esa cosa que apareció de la nada con si fuera el mismo viento y sabia perfectamente que no soñaba porque ese dolor no podrías sentirlo ni en tus peores pesadillas todo empezó un día antes de el incidente.

Yo soy Daniel Canteras tengo 13 años un chico normal que iba al instituto como los demás pero ese día al entrar al salón todo cambio, ese día llego una nueva alumna se veía muy triste y desanimado su nombre era Danis Allen, una chica de cabello largo de color negro, piel tan muy pálida con si estuviera nerviosa o acababa de hacer algo malo esa chica no era normal su mirada era tan fría que con solo verte te convertías piedra.

Ella levanto a verme y se me quedo viendo quería voltear para dejar de mirarla pero no podía mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que yo decía, ella recorrió todo el salón y el único puesto vacio era al lado mío, porque tuvo que pasarme a mi, en eso la profesora sale para buscar unos libros y en eso ella comienza a susurrar cosas muy extrañas.

No comprendía muy bien lo que decía lo único que logre escuchar fue "Genocider", jamás había escuchado algo así era la 1 vez que la escuchaba, me di mucha curiosidad saber que significaba eso, así que lo anote en unos de mis cuadernos pero ella se dio cuenta.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo

Ella me hablaba con una voz tan fría que se me pusieron los pelos de punta, ¿Porque hablaba? y ¿Por qué a mi?.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Ella solo se quedo mirándome por unos segundo, con esos fríos y vacios ojos según todo el mundo "Los ojos son la puerta del alma" pero parecía "Que ella no la tuviera" así paso toda la clase hasta que fue hora del receso yo siempre esperaba a que todos se fueran para yo poder salir quería evitar el trafico en la puerta, pero ella no se quedo hay en su puesto tan quieta como una estatua no movía ni un solo dedo incluso su cabello estaba quieto como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Me levante de mi asiento recogí mis cosas y Salí del salón por miedo a volver a toparme con ella esta vez decidí comer en el comedor con todos los demás en vez de comer en el patio, me le acerque a unos de mis compañeros.

-¿Puedo comer con ustedes chicos?

-Claro hermano siéntate

Me senté en el puesto al lado de mi mejor amigo si ese chico que me dijo hermano era mi mejor amigo se llamaba Cameron Muñoz era un tipo increíble era divertido, atlético y se llevaba bien con todos.

-Hermano es raro verte por aquí tu siempre andas por haya afuera

-Lose, lose sabia que dirías eso

-¿Por qué no estas afuera hermano?

-Te molesta que este con ustedes

-Por supuesto que no pero es muy extraño

-La chica nueva

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Me da mucho miedo

-Teda miedo una chica ¿bromeas verdad?

-No tú no entiendes, ella se sentó al lado mío y empezó a susurrar cosas muy extrañas

Cuando los demás escucharon la palabra "Extrañas" todos se voltearon a verme, se notaba que Cameron estaba nervioso.

-¿Que tipo de cosas extrañas?

-No lose solo llega a escuchar una de ellas

-¿Y que escuchaste?

-Escuche la palabra "Genocider"

-"Genocider"

-si así es

Otro de mis compañeros comenzó a hablar también.

-Lo único que conozco con la palabra "Genocider" es a "Genocider Danis"

"Genocider Danis" jamás había escuchado algo como eso y yo era fanático de la películas de terror pero por alguna razón no quería investigar sobre eso , sentí una presión en el estomago muy fuerte, pero me arme de valor y pregunte.

-¿Quién es "Genocider Danis"?

-Tú no lo sabes, supongo que no te enteras

-Solo dime

-Ok tranquilo yo no conozco muy bien la historia ya que no me llamo mucho la atención

-Entonces comienza a hablar

-Esta bien escucha, en una escuela no muy lejos de aquí hace 2 meses murió un alumno por razones desconocidas, encontraron su cuerpo en el baño de chicas, se enteraron porque una chica entro a la gaceta donde estaba el cuerpo y grito, la policía investigo durante esos 2 meses pero no encontraron nada lo único que encontraron fue escrito con sangre en el espejo del baño "No vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre ATT: Genocider Danis" nadie sabia que significaba así que dejaron el cazo porque vieron que no tenia remedio

-¿Y que paso con el chico?

-Se descubrió la causa de su muerte le habían atravesado el pecho con algo muy afilado murió por haberle atravesado los pulmones

-Y eso es todo

-Te dije que no conozco muy bien la historia

-¿Pero que significara "No vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre"?

-Nadie lo sabe, hemos estado repitiendo su nombre muchas veces pero no pasa nada

Estaba perturbado como alguien podría llegar a hacer cosas tan perversas, me quede sin habla.

-Así casi se me olvida

-¿Que?

-Dicen que un chico de otra ciudad tuvo la misma experiencia pero logro sobrevivir

-¿Como?

-El chico llevaba una cruz en su brazo en una pulsera, al parecer eso ahuyento a "Genocider Danis" el dice que se desvaneció como el viento

-¿Y no dijo que aspecto tenia?

-Lo único que logro ver es que tenía cabello largo de color negro, unos ojos vacios y llevaba el uniforme de otra escuela, nadie sabe cual si es de aqui o de otro pais

Después del desayuno todos volvimos a clases pero la chica no volví a entrar durante todo el día lo cual me preocupo mucho, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y lo mas importante ¿Quién era?.

Al fin habían terminado las clases y todos nos fuimos yo siempre me iba con Cameron ya que vivíamos muy cerca el uno del otro, al llegas a la esquina que dividía nuestra casas nos despedimos, yo antes de volver a casa pase por un centro de computación el nombre de "Genocider Danis" no paraba de dar vueltas por mi cabeza así que pensé que si investigaba un poco podría quedarme mas tranquilo así que entre y me senté en una de las computadoras.

Espere hasta que se abriera la pagina y puse en el buscador "Genocider Danis" solo me aparecieron 3 enlaces y puse el 1 que me salió no salía lo que estaba buscando pero salió la muerte del chico del instituto cercano al nuestro empecé a leer pero me salió lo mismo que me había dicho uno de mis amigos.

Le di clic al 2 enlace y no me salió lo que buscaba pero me apareció el incidente del chico que sobrevivió a su ataque decía que el chico fue llevado a un psiquiatra por el incidente, debía de haber sido algo espantoso para tener llegar a ese extremos, lo único que me quedaba era el ultimo enlace así que no tenia muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo.

Pero me equivoque encontré lo que buscaba aunque no fuera mucho decía "Asesina anda suelta en las calles de todo el mundo" así que ella había matado gente de otros países y seguí leyendo "todos murieron de la misma manera les habían atravesado el pecho y en la escena del crimen se encontraba el mismo mensaje No vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre, se les advierte a todo el mundo tener mucho cuidado si tiene sospechas de quien pueda ser esta asesina por favor comunicarse con la policía" las muerte ocurrieron en Japón ,España , Argentina, Rusia, Siria, Italia y Holanda ,3 de esas victimas habían sido mujeres, y yo creí que solo mataba hombre.

No podía creer lo que pasaba esta asesina era conocida en todo el mundo vi el reloj y era mu tarde le pague al chico y Salí corriendo a mi casa, para mi salvación mis padres no habían llegado todavía, así que subí a mi habitación y me cambie, comí me bañe y estaba en la sala viendo tele, pero aun no podía sacarme a "Genocider Danis" de la cabeza así que agarre papel y lápiz y me puse mas o menos a dibujarla como según la describían "Chica de pelo negro largo , ojos vacios y uniforme escolar" pero jamás lograron deducir de que escuela era.

Cuando termine volví a ver la tele y empecé a buscar algo bueno en eso me pare en el canal de noticias y decía que acaba de ocurrir un asesinato cerca de mi casa y empecé a escuchar lo que decían "Misterioso asesinato acaba de ocurrir hace media hora un joven de 13 años llamado Cameron Muñoz a muerte por una herida profunda le han atravesado el pecho con algo muy afilado y fuerte pero la herida era muy delgada así que la policía no encuentran arma relacionada con esta herida lo único que fue encontrado es que en su habitación esta escrito en la pared No vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre eso es todo por hoy Buenas Noches".

"Genocider Danis " había matado a mi mejor amigo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando así que subí a mi habitación y empecé a golpear la pared con todas mis fuerzas tanto así que comencé a sangrar, en eso llegan mis padres y me llaman.

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-Cariño tu amigo fue asesinado

-Lose mama, lo acabo de ver

-Cariño no sabes cuanto lo sentimos si hay algo que podamos hacer lo haremos

Mama me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas quería llorar pero me contuve no dejare que ella gane y si llego a verla algún día la destruiré no importa como lo hare.

Llego la mañana siguiente y yo caminaba muy triste a la escuela, cuando llegue todos se veían muy triste y ya sabia porque era por la muerte de Cameron, estaba destrozado por dentro, en eso llega Danis ella se me quedo mirando y yo por laguna extraña razón la mire con odio como si ella fuese la causante de la muerte de mi mejor amigo, pero ella solo siguió su camino.

-Fue "Genocider Danis" ¿Verdad Danis?

-Disculpa

-Ella lo mato ¿Verdad?

-Pues no lose, yo no soy ella

-Estas segura que no sabes nada

-Segura Daniel

Ella se volteo y siguió su camino

-Espera

-¿Que?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre so yo jamás te lo dije?

-Me lo dijeron

-¿Quién? Si tú no has hablado con nadie desde que llegaste

-Me lo dijo el profesor

Me quede callado y vi como se iba, así transcurrió todo el día no le dirigí la palabra ni voltee a verla pero estaba seguro de que ella si me estaba viendo y es raro pero note un poco de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

A la hora de la salido ella fue la 1 en salir salió tan rápido que no vi cuando se levanto, yo como siempre Salí de ultimo, me habían invitado al funeral de Cameron pero no podía ir el dolor que sentía era tan grande que no quería escuchar su nombre ni el de ella, esa misma noche fue cuando todo cambio.

Mis padres si habían asistido al funeral así que estaba solo en casa, pero por precaución los vecinos siempre estaban pendientes de mí y venían a veces para ver como estaba.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, no podía tenia una extraña sensación, cuando por fin logre conseguir el sueño, escuche un ruido me levante y revise toda mi habitación pero vi que no había nada, pero algo llamo mi atención, la ventana tenia el seguro abierto y yo recordé que lo había cerrado así que me levante le puse el seguro y me volví a acostar, en eso escuche unos susurros, me volví a levante y frente a mi en la pared había una sombre con ojos mirándome fijamente , me empecé a asustar.

La sombra comenzó a elevarse y de la pared salió un brazo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

En eso salió el cuerpo completo y hay estaba una chica con pelo largo de color negro ojos vacios y uniforme escolar era ella "Genocider Danis".

-Genocider Danis

-No vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre

-Genocider Danis- grite

Ella de su ropa saco una hoz con un filo increíble era tan larga la hojilla que cortaría a alguien a la mitad en un segundo y la delgadez era impresionante tan delgada como el papel, se lanzo sobre mi pero mi cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente y salte de la cama ella se golpe en la cara contra la madera.

Su cara comenzó a sangrar y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, la hoz era tan larga que me iso una cortada en el pecho estaba hay desangrándome en eso recordé que ella la temía a las cruses, para mi suerte yo guardaba una en mi mesita de noche así que la esquive la agarré y se la pegue en la cara.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH estúpido

su cara se estaba evaporando así que le volví a poner la cruz en el estomago y se tiro en el piso de dolor.

-¿Por qué los atacaste? ¿Dime?

-Matare a cualquiera que se atreva a llamarme así

-¿Porque?

-Cuando estudia en Japón era una chica muy solitaria y todos me llamaban así "Genocider Danis" me canse de sus burlas y maldades contra mi así que los mate a todos y les dije quien me vuelva a decir asi los mataria a todos, con ese mismo nombre que me decían era el que daba fuerzas para vengarme, tu no sabes el dolor que sentí al estar sola

-Es verdad no te entiendo , pero matar es el peor pecado

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada

Agarra su hoz y me la atraviesa en un costado de las costilla me tire sobre el piso.

-Tú no mereces ser asesinado ahora, pero yo volveré y te matare

Al terminar esa frase se desvanece con el viento como si fuera polvo y yo caí inconsciente, pero antes escuche el ruido de una ambulancia y la policía.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación de hospital y mis padres estaban al lado mío y en eso entra el doctor.

-Tuviste mucha suerte de sobrevivir para tu suerte tu herida no fue tan profunda

-Eso es bueno

-¿Cariño como te siente?

-Me duele

-Eso es normal estarás aquí por unos días hasta que te recuperes

-Gracias

Mi madre comenzó a derramar lagrimas y me abrazo estaba feliz de que yo estuviera bien y eso me alegraba mucho.

-Tienes visitas

-¿Quien?

-Tus amigos de la escuela

-Que pasen

-Ok

Mis compañeros y compañeras de clases entran a mi habitación con regalos y dulces una de mis compañeras sale corriendo a abrazarme.

-¿Come te encuentras Daniel?

-Estoy bien

Uno de mis compañeros se acerca con una mirada muy fría.

-¿Quién te iso esto Daniel?

-Genocider Danis

Todos se quedaron perturbados por lo que acababa de decir, pero todos me apollaron y estarian con migo hasta el final esa misma noche solo en mi habitacion jure.

-Desde esta noche juro que si vuelvo a verte "Genocider Danis" te matare y librare al mundo de tu precensia no importa cuanto me tarde yo te acabare te estare esperando "Genocider Danis" toda la vida de estare esperando

-Yo tambien Daniel, te estare esperando ven y matame si te atrevez jajajajajajaja


End file.
